Challenge Ben 10
by DannyPhantom619
Summary: This is a pairing challenge for Ben Tennyson and Charmcaster since there's not a lot of those fanfics and these Ben 10 fanfics needs my challenge for anyone who is Man/Woman enough to take it, is to make a BenxCharmcaster following these expectations,but as long as u make a BxCC fanfic than it doesn't matter how u do it as long as if u can do it.Good luck.


**Disclaimer: Me nor anybody in this site owns Ben 10(All Series)**

**CHALLENGE 2 (BEN 10)**

My challenge for Ben 10; for anyone who accepts it, is to make a Ben 10 Fanfic that has the pairing of Ben and Charmcaster/Hope(BxCC).For this fanfic I would like Charmcaster to fall for Ben. Basically I would like a villainous and hero realtionship,but the Ben that's a teenager(as in Alien Force[15 teenager] or Omniverse[16 teenager]) and for Charmcaster as her teenage self(the original way she looked in Ben 10 when she was 15 with the long white ponytail and light pink eyes[which by the way are pretty sexy, just saying]) or adult self(20 year old self) from Alien Force or the one in Omniverse(basically she looks like her teenage self except she's 21 and that she has pink highlights with her long white hair and purple eyes instead of the light pink ones). The one I would REALLY like is if someone had Ben time travel to the past because of some time paradox or something else that was destined to happen to him and Charmcaster. And meets his past 10 year old self and past Gwen and past Grandpa Max, and sees past Charmcaster as her teenage self and start to like her and after a few 'encounters' and starts sneaking off to find her or helps her when he sees her hurt one day or being left by her uncle Hex. Or Better yet, have Ben go back in time and revisits the day he first met her or the second time he encounter her in the past(the episode where Charmcaster tries to switch places with 10 year old Ben to get his Omnitrex but accidently switches with Gwen).Wait, even better idea, have it where Ben goes to the past and sees the young 15 year old Charmcaster robbing banks or something and then Ben tries to stop her and after a while they fall in love. Another idea is if u had Ben time travel to the past during the **Negative 10 EPISODE** and he meets Charmcaster and changes her ways and helps his younger self in that battle with all of his old enemies using the Utimatrix and the help of his now girlfriend Charmcaster and his past self and past Grandpa Max and past Gwen and Cooper. My last idea or ideas is to have the grown up Charmcaster captures him and takes him to her place in her dimension and keeps him as a prisoner in her home him till' Gwen arrives so she can finish off her rival or seduce Ben or put a spell on Ben and try to make him help her takeover the world or something like that, but after a while starts really liking him and they become girlfriend and boyfriend. Or just encounter her one day and they start fighting but eventually like each other (In the OMNIVERSE universe). Also, I **DO NOT** want any gay shit. The story can have lemons but no more than one girlfriend, so **no** BxCCx?x?xect, basically no harems. And PLZ don't go overboard with any OC' the ones that involve Ben going back to the past; u can have him either stay in the past with her, bring her to the future with him(makes the other 'grown-up' Charmcaster disappear or merge with her), also she keeps the style of her teenage self when her and Ben grow up to adult hood(pretty much I want her to look like the Ominverse version(21 year old self instead of the **Alien Force** version of herself until she's in her mid-thirties and I also want Ben to look like his Ben10K version). Also for their future I want them to get kids but don't go overboard with it and for each of them (boy/girl) to get the first alien watch when their 10 and help their dad, but start training their magic when they first show their magical abilities(most likely when their 6 or 7) with their mom(Alien Force version) and aunt Gwen (Gwen10K version) and play with their uncle Kevin and Great Grandpa kids can also have pets, mostly the golem hounds/dogs Charmcaster had.(BxCC)!

**PM me if you decide to take my challenge!**


End file.
